Sick Winchester's
by SPNaddict
Summary: A collection or one shot's which revolve around Dean,Sam,John or more then one of them being sick hope to write about 25 oneshot's if you have an idea's or something you want me to write about let me know please. I'll comply I promise
1. ANNOUNCMENT

Hi all.

Sorry its been so long since I have updated this story. Fanfiction has always been my way to try and clear the cobwebs when it come to writing original storys, despite my bad grammer and puncutation. Over the last three years I like to think that has improved a little.

So basically I am not sure anybody is still following this story, or is in anyway interested in reading it, but I plan to continue.

Unfortunatly life just got away from me for a little while ( finishing school, getting pregnant, having a baby, etc.) I had actually forgot about this story till I recieved a email a couple months back saying it was on somebody story alert list, and it has been plauging my mind ever since.

What i'm trying to say is I am currently working on a chapter and plan to hopefully start updating regular, also all requests will be written. Hope this story is enjoyable to those reading. Also I would love it if anybody would like to be my beta for the continuation of this Story.

Thank you, and sorry to those who thought this was a new chapter.

SPNaddict Xxx

P.s I have taken down all the completed Chapters in the hope that I can re-write them and work them to a put where ther are more readable. I will be putting them back up once I am happy with them.


	2. Chapter 1-Dean Flu

**SICK WINCHESTERS-CHAPTER ONE-DEAN HAS THE FLU**

**Disclaimer= Do not own supernatural the lucky one and only Erik Kripke does.**

* * *

_HURT COMFORT/FAMILY_

_Dean has the flu, being his usually stubborn self he doesn't want Sam to know. Takes place sometime in season two._

* * *

Dean woke up to the street lights shining brightly through the latest crappy motel room there were calling home. First thing he noted was a foggy feeling in his head, in the next bed his brother Sammy was breathing too loud. Once he gained his composure his thoughts went straight to wondering if he was hung-over, only that was impossible. After Sammy stunt with drinking on a case they had decided there were no longer allowed to drink excessively while in a middle of a case. Dean could handle his alcohol, but Sam usually ended up being off his game after a night on the town, he couldn't afford his brother to screw up, so if that meant him not drinking every other night then so be it.

Looking at the clock revealed it was close to Four AM. He had to be up in a couple hours to start research on a case; Caleb had called with mention of a possible werewolf in the Michigan area, this one had a particular liking for young children, he couldn't afford to be down for the count, not with it being only two days till the full moon. Closing his eyes tightly he could feel pressure building in the top of his nose, digging his fingers into his sinus to try and relieve it much to his dismay a loud forceful sneeze ripped out, which served to do nothing other than fill his nose up with congestion and wake a sleeping Sammy up.

"You alright?" Sam asked sleepily, worry evident in his voice.

"Course" Dean said his voice coming out all nasally. Sitting up in his attempt to clear some of the blocked feeling from his nose, particular his left nostril, the urge to piss suddenly came on. Standing up the room swayed slightly he hoped his brother hadn't noticed his sudden attempt to steady himself.

"Where are you going?" Sam questioned "you look like shit"

Scowling he shot back "Same goes for you ugly! Go back to sleep."

Mumbling something about 'stubborn, sick, jerk' Sam obeyed.

Dean was thankful for it. He really wasn't feeling great.

Continuing to the bathroom and taking care of business, he looked at himself in the mirror. Even after splashing water on his face he really did look like shit, his left nostril was still completely blocked, his right running like a tap. A headache forming behind his eyes and on top of that he still had the urge to sneeze. Laying back in bed he noted thirty minutes had passed, letting out a little cough he could only hope he felt better the next time he woke, there was no way he was letting any more kids get killed just because he had a little cold.

Waking next it was daylight out, the sun shining through the grimy windows, this wasn't the nicest and differently not the cleanest place they had stayed, but the credit cards where maxed, they were hiding from the law and there was business to take care of as usually, it was all their meagre funds would allow for.

"Why didn't you wake me up?' He asked wincing with how dry his throat was and how much talking hurt. If anything he felt worse now than before he went to bed.

"You were coughing! I thought you'd want to sleep" Sam said bringing a glass of water to give Dean.

"Thanks" Dean said gratefully "What about the case?"

"Gave it to Bobby" Sam said suspicious of Dean" You alright Dean?"

"Always" Dean said quickly, he hated his brother had given the case away just because of a little cough.

"Right Dean" Sam said in the way he always did when Dean said something which was so obviously a lie.

"What?" He all but snapped his throat making it hard to prove his point. Getting up out of bed in order to jump into a hot shower hoping it would help with his nose.

Later that day after staring at a computer for 3 hours trying to find a new case, hopefully in the Michigan area and eating what Sammy told him to, as Sam was sure he was sick. Dean really wasn't feeling good, he had a headache which was making him go all squinty eyed, his right nostril also blocking up, causing him to breath in all the motel dust which wasn't helping his dry sore throat, Not to mention the nausea which had sneaked up on him. It was also nearing lunch time which didn't help when the thought of the greasy cheeseburger Sam had promised to bring back for him came to mind. Putting his head in his hands he didn't notice that Sam had returned.

"Dean" Sam called "you hungry"

"Sure" he said as Sam put the cheeseburger and side dish of fries down in front of him.

"Don't get any grease on my laptop" he said sitting on his bed.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Dean lifted a couple of fries getting them past his throat no problems, the burger was going to be the real challenge , taking a few sips from the tepid water he took a bite of burger only to gag on it and have to rush to the bathroom. Sam listening to his brother's heaves grew concerned Dean was certainly not 'alright' entering with caution his brother was hovering just above the toilet, looking like he wasn't sure whether he was going to puke again or not. Placing his hand on Dean's neck he registered some heat but not really feverish heat.

"You okay?" Sam asked

Shaking his head he started heaving again which caused him to up his earlier diagnoses from cold to flu.

"What's wrong?"

"Isn't that obvious?" he snapped at his brother. "You're supposed to be the brainiac."

"Dean you know what I mean." His brother had always been one to snap when he was sick.

"I'm sick."

"I can see that Dean" Sam almost laughed his brother was so stupid sometimes.

"Flu, I think"

"Want to go back to bed?" Sam asked

Dean just shook his head

"Why not ?" Sam asked wondering why Dean would want to stay in a motel bathroom.

"Sick" Dean said again "Head hurts"

"Okay" he went of the close the curtains and block all light from coming through.

"Come on Dean" Sam said "Bed"

"No" Dean whispered "Don't want to move"

"I'll carry you" Sam threatened which got Dean moving and into bed in no time.

After another three day's Dean was finally well enough to convince Sam he was fine.


	3. Chapter 2-Sam Flu, Fever

**SICK WINCHESTERS-CHAPTER TWO-SAM HAS THE FLU**

**Disclaimer= Do not own supernatural the lucky one and only Erik Kripke does.**

* * *

_HURT COMFORT/FAMILY_

_Deans just been down with the flu, on the way to South Dakota to visit Bobby so Dean can finish recuperating Sam comes down with it, forcing them to find a hotel to stay in. _

* * *

Sam was driving; Dean still sniffling every few minutes in the passenger seat was watching him intently.

"What?" he finally snapped, regretting it immediately his brother was still recovering after all.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sam had conned him into letting him drive, saying he was still too sick, Dean didn't think as much, he was feeling fine, yeah sure his nose was still red and sore and his throat still a little prickly. But apart from that he was feeling a million times better than the three consecutive days before.

"Yeah" his brother replied, concentrating too hard on the road. Dean wasn't so sure, he'd woken up to hear his brother coughing, not to mention it wasn't a warm day yet Sam was driving in nothing but Jeans and a Tee, plus the window down, and frankly he was cold.

After spending another hour on the road Dean was really starting to worry about his brother, a slight layer of sweat had formed across his brothers brow, and he seemed to be fighting the urge to stay awake, differently not what Dean wanted while his brother was driving his baby. Noticing a slight green sheen to his brothers appearance he once again started the interrogation.

"Sammy, you sure you feeling alright?"

Sam choice that moment to pull the Impala over into the break down lane of the highway he was currently travelling down, no sooner had he opened his door was he hurling the coffee he had for breakfast. Truth be told he wasn't feeling the best. He had woken up with a terrible headache and sore throat to boat. It was something he hated about being on the road and always being cooped up together, what one got the other was sure to follow. Seemingly by some Winchester law the passed on version of whatever sickness, whichever Winchester was suffering seemed to get worse as it went down the line. Understandable Sam was not looking forward to the coming week.

Watching his brother heave onto the road Dean couldn't help but feel guilty. Remembering the last time he had come down with something Sam had been unfortunate enough to catch he felt utterly terrified. Sam had a habit of coming down hard with sickness. The last time he'd been sick his brother was hell bent on stopping him running out of a motel and finding the yellow eyed son-of-a-bitch who had killed his girlfriend. Sam and fever seemed to be unavoidable whenever he got sick. Trying to offer what little comfort he could his brother, he proceeded to produce what he could only hope wasn't a extremely old bottle of water from the backseat of the beloved Impala.

"Sam, how about you lie down in the back awhile? I'll find us a place to crash till your feeling better."

"Your still sick Dean!"

"At least I'm not puking my guts up on the side of the road" Sam had since sat up right leaning his head against the back of the seat with his eyes closed, Dean played a valid card, he couldn't drive anyway like this. Getting out being careful not to tread in his sick—Dean would kill him if he smeared his puke all over the back seat—he gathered a blanket they kept in the car for matters just like this and used it as a pillow, proceeding to fall asleep rather quickly.

Moving across the bench seat to the driver seat, Dean drove them to the first town he saw, once more hating the fact that the best he could find for them to stay was some derelict motel which looked like nobody had stayed in years. But Bobby's place was still a day and a half out, and that was with his style of driving, he couldn't have his brother unwell and riding in the car for that long. Besides if he had a fever he would have to get some medicine into him and fast.

Checking into the motel, he left Sammy to sleep in the car while he unloaded what they would need out of the car. Once he came back Sam was awake and once more trying to turn his stomach inside out.

"Sammy?" Dean prodded gently, worrying slightly when the childhood nickname wasn't corrected. "Come on let's get you to bed." He heaved his brother up, who was sitting up with his legs hanging out, seemingly having no energy. He hated the amount of heat he could already feel radiating of his brother.

Depositing him down on one of the two beds, he gathers up the things he's need, thermometer, trash can, medicine, a fresh bottle of water. Putting the thermometer in his brothers ear having it beep at 101.3 he signed in relief, it wasn't too bad, he could fix this fever before it got out of hand.

Administrating medicine he was thankful when Sam stayed peacefully sleeping for the next five hours.

Two days later with Dean fully recuperated and Sam now left with a red sore nose and scratchy throat there where finally on the road once more. Still with the destination of Bobby's in mind.

* * *

**A/N:- **Sorry guys, I know the re-write of these chapters still isn't very long, but I'm hoping they read better now I was just trying to get them back up, in order to be able to start on the requests people had made.


	4. Chapter 3-Dean, Sam Chickenpox

**SICK WINCHESTERS-CHAPTER THREE-DEAN/SAM HAVE THE CHICKENPOX**

**Disclaimer= Do not own supernatural the lucky one and only Erik Kripke does.**

* * *

_HURT COMFORT/FAMILY_

_Dean come down with the Chickenpox, than Sam, John is left to care for them. _

* * *

_Chickenpox! _ John thought, first it had been his eldest son Dean who had come down with them. Then even though he'd taken steps to try and stop it, his youngest Sammy had gotten them.

The small school he'd enrolled his son's into had called four days ago, saying Dean had spots that looked a lot like Chickenpox; apparently the school was in the middle of an outbreak. '_Why hadn't anyone told me that?' _he thought. John didn't like having to have time off hunting. Not that he didn't like being there for his kid it just didn't feel right, it was the only relief he had left from the pain Mary's death had left on him. However he wouldn't go while one of his boys were sick, and especially not if both were.

He'd told Sammy to try and stay away from Dean, apparently those two didn't like being away from each other, even more so when one of them was sick, Sammy insisting despite John's _'suggestions'_ that he was to sleep in his brother's bed. John just gave up in the end, concluding that It was better Sam got the Chickenpox now, when he was already prepared to deal with them.

now a week and a half later, John was exhausted; Pink calamine lotion, special baths, and the thought of checking on his boys running though his mind. Dean had gotten them the worst, though Sam hadn't been too far behind.

Only now where the last of the spots disappearing from Dean's body, while somehow Sam even though he had gotten them later than Dean his spots had gone away earlier.

John sat thinking about the Week.

_10 days earlier _

He was sitting amongst his research, at one or another run down motels, when the phone rang.

"Hello" He Greeted

"Oh hello…..Mr Winchester," Came a voice on the other end "We have a Dean Winchester here… He appears to have the Chickenpox… would you be able to come and collect him?"

"Chickenpox," John said "Sure… I'll be there in fifteen"

"Okay Mr Winchester" She said "Oh and it might be a good idea to pick up Samuel as well, as he is Dean's Brother.

"No problem" John said hanging up the phone.

John went to pick up his Son's, noting that it was only twelve o'clock and school still had three hours. Three hours of solitude he was really counting on to prepare for the hunt he wanted to do that night, He would just have to give the hunt and all his research to Caleb. He wasn't going to leave his boy's when one of them was sick, He would call his friend a little later- fill him in.

Picking up his boy's it was obvious that Dean had the chickenpox. John wondered how he'd missed it that morning, surely it hadn't come out of nowhere.

"Hey." John said Leaning down to talk to his eldest "How you feeling?"

"Fine" Dean said

"Really?" his Dad questioned

Dean just nodded his head.

"Okay boy's come on than" John said, standing back up.

Once the trio where in the Impala Dean curled up into a ball and fell asleep, obviously he wasn't '_Fine'_ like he had said. John wished his eldest wouldn't act the way he did when it came to his health, but he couldn't really blame the boy either.

Once their got back to the Motel, John picked Dean up while Sammy ran ahead to open the door. Going inside he laid Dean down on the bed furthest away from the door, wishing that he'd rented a house instead of the motel room. He didn't like his boy having to wait out sickness in motels. He wished that his boys had a stable home. Sometimes he thought he really was crazy for dragging a ten and six year old into this life. Even if his youngest didn't know about what was out there in the dark it didn't do much to silence the guilt he was feeling.

At four pm, John decided it was time to call Caleb to fill him in on the hunt, and such.

"Hello," Came Caleb's voice though the phone, making it sound like he'd just woken up

"Listen I'm gonna need to ask you for a favour."

"Yeah," Caleb said, warily remembering the last time this man had asked a favour "What?"

"Dean's sick" John said "Can you take over this hunt?"

"What is it?" Caleb asked "How's Dean?"

"It's a polterghost. About 2 hours from where I am, you know where we are right?" John said "And Dean should be fine. He's got the chickenpox"

"No problem. I'll came by tomorrow to pick the research up than, I'm sure you'd rather by with your boys than relying hours of research on to me" Caleb said, not bothering to add that he'd rather not stay on the phone for ages listening to it.

"Bye Caleb" John said hanging up.

_Next Day _

Dean had somehow gotten more spots, not to mention Sammy had gotten the chickenpox as well. Both boys were very miserable, not even John saying that they only had to worry about getting it once cheered either of them up. Dean seemed to have a mild fever on top of the chickenpox, all he really wanted to do was sleep, while Sammy was more itchy.

Caleb came later that day to pick up the research, reminding John about Calamine Lotion and Special Baths.

Which is exactly what the boy's got for the next five days, at least after that Sam's spots had disappeared. And he seemed his happy usual self again.

_Five Days Later. _

While His six year old Sammy seemed to be his better self he still slept a bit. Dean still had quite a few spots even though his Fever had gone with the help of some children's medication he was surprised he actually had, And even more surprised that it was in date, John had been anticipating a trip to a pharmacy. Dean was now at the Stage where he was Itchy all over as well without the Fever to sidetrack him.

_Present. _

John got up of the seat he'd almost fallen asleep in, went to check on his boy's who were almost cuddled up together, Placing his hand on each of their foreheads. Thanking however was listening that the chickenpox only came around once before going over to his bed, the one closest to the door, pulling the sheets back and sliding in, falling asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 4-Dean, Food Poisioning

**SICK WINCHESTERS-CHAPTER FOUR-DEAN HAS FOOD POISONING**

**Disclaimer= Do not own supernatural the lucky one and only Erik Kripke does.**

* * *

_HURT COMFORT/FAMILY_

_Dean is 8, Sam is 4. John is not working on a hunt. Dean has a Food Poisoning _

* * *

John was woken by the sound of someone retching; glancing at the clock he noted it was only quarter to five in the morning. Getting up out of bed making his way to the bathroom, which was closer to his boy's room than his, he found his eldest praying to the porcelain goddess, otherwise known as the toilet. Dean hadn't eaten much that night at dinner, causing John to suspect that he wasn't feeling well.

…

Waking up at 4:30 am the first thing Dean became aware of was the gurgling, swishy swashing feeling in his stomach, glancing over to see that his baby brother was still peacefully asleep, he tip toed out the door, then raced as fast as he could while trying not to alert his dad to his current predicament. He hadn't been feeling good at dinner; he wished he just hadn't eaten anything instead of what he had eaten. It felt like it went on forever, than at 4:45 he felt his dad behind him rubbing soothing circles. When the retching finally stopped, he felt John get up and get him a glass of water. Taking slow sips to see if the water would dutifully stay where it was meant to, he rinsed his mouth out, drinking two or three small sips he allowed his dad to hold him against his chest for a few more minutes than usual, not feeling strong enough to move on his own.

…

John wasn't sure what scared him more, the fact his son was sick, or the fact that Dean was actually letting someone take care of him. John couldn't remember the last time his eldest was sick. He would get really bad ear infections when he was two, but he hadn't had one since he was four, Sammy's age now.

…

_Crap, Crap, Crap._ Dean thought as his stomach started churning again. He was still leaning up against his Dad. He could feel the bile and water he'd just consumed creeping up into his mouth, unfortunately he didn't have the energy to talk to tell his dad to let him go, or even if he did he didn't think he could make it back to the toilet. Feeling himself start to shake, he was thankful that his dad got the picture and gently manoeuvred him back to toilet bowl. Silent tears were streaming down his face. His body had nothing left to expel, and with the way his stomach felt and that minute he was sure he was about to bring up his intestines.

…

John could feel his eldest was scared, he didn't think Dean had ever been this sick, and on top of that he was only 8. John tried to give him the water again, but Dean stubbornly refused to accept it. He wouldn't even rinse his mouth out.

"Come on Buddy," John soothed "You'll get dehydrated"

Dean just shook his head. Whispering "It hurts dad, don't wanna"

"What hurts Dean?" John asked concerned.

"My stomach, my head." Dean said, leaning into his father's arms.

"Its okay buddy," John said, stoking his sons golden blond hair, as his sons eyes slid closed. He suspected that Dean had food poisoning, he'd probably eaten a bodgie burger or something. Nothing to really worry about, noticing that his eldest had drifted off to sleep in his arms he tried his best to gently lift him. He had, had food poisoning a number of times and knew that sleep would be the best thing for Dean. However he would make one small exception and let Dean Sleep in with him.

…


	6. Chapter 5- John, Migraine

**SICK WINCHESTERS-CHAPTER FIVE-JOHN HAS A MIGRAINE.**

**Disclaimer= Do not own supernatural the lucky one and only Erik Kripke does.**

* * *

_HURT COMFORT/FAMILY_

_John has a migraine caused by three consecutive concussions, he received in the 1 day, Sammy is six and becomes extremely worried about his dad. Dean is ten and just thinks that his dad has Hang over. _

* * *

_Fuck_ was Johns first thought when he was woken up by his bouncy six years old. He had been hoping his children wouldn't notice his late arrival the night before, and he could just slip by UN noticed. He had been wrong to hope such things, while his ten year old Dean, seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder for no apparent reason, his six year old was all over him from the word go.

John had been off hunting down a pack of Werewolves, than coming back from the hunt, he had stumbled have blind with tiredness into the lair of a vengeful sprit. He had found such out when he had woken at the bottom of the stairs with a nasty bump on his head— and no he had not just fallen asleep at the top of the stairs and fallen back down, he was adamant about that.- Then while searching rooms for any kind of clue to who he was dealing with, one particular room contained a globe. The fucking son-of-a-bitch, dropped that on his head too, Successfully adding to the lump his fall down the stairs had left him with. Than going against hunting persona, he was slammed into the Marker of, , Who wasn't a practically nice sprit. He had died at the hotel and seeing John as someone like him, had decided to have a little fun.

John stayed at the hotel for an extra four days, it taking four day's for the rattle snake in his head to settle down, however that was also four days spent without taking or doing any phone calls, not even too his boys.

On top of that it had only been a month since that shritga had attacked Sammy, John had taken a couple of week of hunting, but couldn't really afford anymore. Besides he had only been spending night after night in pubs, not even hustling pool, just drowning his sorrows in glass after glass of the glistening alcohol he had come to love so soon after his wife's death. Thinking _Damn I never should have left a ten year old in charge with that thing so close by_

_Ugh _John though glancing at the clock, only to end up squinting in the too bright light.

"No Daddy" Sam Jumped, seeing his dad close his eyes again. "It's wake up time."

"Sammy" John said, while all the while keeping his eyes closed. "It's only 7"

"But I'm Hungry Daddy" Sam whined.

"Can't you're brother feed you" John Moaned back in a kind of pathetic way.

"he told me to ask you." Sammy said

"Okay, Okay. I'm getting up." _Ugh, _John moaned in his head again when he opened his eyes once more.

John had been a hunter now for the better part of six years now. And while concussion and head pain was kind of par for the job, He had never been good with it, especially not migraines.

Getting up to make his youngest breakfast he felt the world spin around him, _fuck _John once again thought _three consecutive concussions=very long migraine _John added, filing it away for future reference. He'd have to remember to write it down in his journal later, if he lived though to current pain in his head. Sitting back down on the side of the bed, his six year old sat down with him. John could easily hear the rumble of his youngest son's stomach, _Kid eats like he never gets fed _John thought, putting his head in his hands still trying to fend off the worlds spinning, standing up had provided him with.

"Daddy" Sam asked "You okay?"

"Sure Champ, just tired"

"Okay Daddy, I'm hungry" Sam said just as his stomach rumbled again.

Finally making his way to the kitchen his youngest in tow, he pulled out a bowl and started his search for the box of lucky charms he'd brought the day before, All the while ignoring his heads protests at all the movement—he'd had more concussions, even a few hangover/concussion mixes than he could count on his fingers and toes—Placing the bowl of lucky charms in front of Sammy, he sat down, watching while he son devoured the cereal. Dean come into the kitchen, just as Sammy was finishing his second bowl of sugary goodness, his eldest decided to make his presence known.

"Dad" he said gruffly, sounding much older than his 10 years.

"Dean" John replied, watching as his son went though the same process he had done twice for Sammy.

"Daddy" Sam spoke again "I'm still hungry"

_God _John though _where is he going to put all the food. _

However John was saved the need to get up a third time, by Dean pushing his breakfast over to Sammy.

"Thanks Dean" Sam said.

"No problem Sammy"

Unfortunately for John, his stomach choose that moment to join the fun his head was having with torturing him, forcing him to race to the toilet. Expelling the content of his stomach from the last 24 hours he could hear his boys speaking outside.

"Dean, what's wrong with daddy?" Sam asked concerned.

"Nothing Sammy, he just drank too much."

"Okay Dean, shouldn't we go check on him?"

Dean wasn't all for that idea, he was sure his father was just hung over, it had been a constant occurrence after he had nearly let his little brother be killed. Surely his dad knew he'd rather die himself than let it happen to Sammy. He hadn't meant to freeze up when the shriga was trying to feast his brother. And right now Dean wasn't really interest in seeing nothing but blame in his ex drunk dads, eyes. However Sam was worried, that was something Dean could not easily ignore.

"Okay Sammy, we'll check on dad!"

"Daddy" Sam called, in a voice that felt very lout to John forcing him to Cringe "you okay Daddy?"

"Yeah Kiddo" John lied "Just a little bit of a headache, that's all"

Sam nodded, he hated headaches, and he loved to let everyone hear it. John looked up, noticing his eldest standing in the door way, he look down ashamed. Causing Dean to add furthermore to his theory of John being hung over, John felt ashamed of himself he hadn't realised the impact his actions over the last month, were having on his eldest, till he'd heard Dean proclaim he was hung over. Yeah he had been hung over for two weeks straight before announcing he'd be gone for a maximum of ten days, than being gone for four days, without even calling his son. Though he hadn't kept true to his threat to have Bobby care for the boys, he wished he had have.

He placed too much responsibility on Dean, he should not have to be Sammy's mum, especially not his dad, he should not have to care for John.

Moving to lean against the bathtub he motioned for Dean to come in.

"Sammy" John whispered quietly "you think you could give me and Dean a minute?"

"Okay Daddy" Sam said, getting up and leaving the bathroom.

"Dean" John Said.

"Yeah Dad?" he was wondering why John had sent Sammy away.

"I'm not hung over ace" John smiled best he could without it hurting his head too much.

"Yeah?" Dean questioned

"I got held up coming back from the last hunt, ran into a vengeful sprit," Dean's face changed from one of boredom to interest faster than Sam could say impala. " it pushed me down the stairs, dropped a globe on my head, and throw me into its grave marker," Dean was Almost laughing now "Three concussions, all morphed into one big one Dean."

"I'm sorry Dad, I couldn't get hold of you, I was worried you were gone four days too long," Dean said " We were running out of food"

_Well at least that explains Sammy's eating habits over the last few days. _John thought.

"I didn't have access to a phone, mine was broken by my pleasant trip down the stairs."

"Okay Dad, so what's wrong now"

"Migraine. Concussions are still messing with my brain"

"What brain Dad?" Dean was laughing now.

" I have a brain" John said frowning in painful thought "Well till I started hunting anyway!"

"If you say so" Dean said turning to leave.

"Dean if I die-"John started

"Salt and burn your bones, yeah dad. I know"

A/N= hope it's all right it seems just a little out of character to me, Sick John is hard to right. But it's a long one. And I've tried to edit this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6-Bobby,Cold

**SICK WINCHESTERS-CHAPTER SIX-BOBBY HAS A COLD.**

**Disclaimer= Do not own supernatural the lucky one and only Erik Kripke does.**

* * *

_HURT COMFORT/FAMILY_

_Bobby's sick, to bad for him that he has to baby sit. Sam:-3. Dean:-7._

_Dedicated to Samgirl19, thanks for the idea._

* * *

It was July 17th 1987, not for the first time since John Winchesters sudden appearance on his doorstep three years earlier—mute four year old, and seven month old baby in tow—Bobby singer was cursing his very existence.

John, while a loving father, was also a complete fucking idjit—Bobby thought so anyway.—He had an undeniable tendency to put the hunt for the wife killer before his children, and what little he had left of her. His obsession was something that more often than not blinded him from his children's hurts and pains, which later fell onto Bobby to pry out of the ever stubborn brats of John Winchester.

That was how at this very moment Winchester's brats where fast asleep in Bobby's spare room, while he tried to hold back a sneeze as to not disturb the severe pounding behind his eyes. Moving toward the kitchen to check out what the kids could eat, he thanked whoever was listening—hoping it wasn't no demonic son-of-a-bitch—that Dean and Sam had decided to sleep in, they where only seven and three, though they had the life of someone much older. Dean more so than little Sammy, mostly due to the fact that he had seen what happened to his mother. Bobby sighed; damn kids had lost their innocence too early in life.

Opening the cupboard to check on the cereal supplies, the un-suppressible sneeze he had been trying to hold back finally ripped its way out with more force than a sneeze generally had. "Damn it" Bobby cursed, bringing his hands up to rub at his aching head. _This couldn't be happening _he thought.

Bobby hadn't been sick for years, let alone while he had Winchesters in his house, Dean would never let his uncle Bobby live it down if he succumbed to a simple cold. Sadly for him the brats themselves decided eight AM was as good a time than any to wake up.

_Oh well _Bobby thought again _at least that was two hours more than usual. _

Holding in a cough as the two came down the stairs, he took note of the way Deans shoulders where tensed, something was bothering the kid. _Great, just what I need_ it was just like John to have made Dean once more upset about something.

"Hey kiddo" Bobby said, voice a bit more gravely than usual "Want any breakfast?"

"ME" A three year old Sammy chirped happily.

"Sure thing" Bobby went about pouring two bowls of sugary goodness, which the little ones just loved to, eat. He would have loved to stay and check out Dean's situation but the sudden urge to sneeze once again took over, forcing him to rush out of the room so the kids wouldn't notice. Weakness was danger with two little kids in the house.

"Uncle Bobby" He heard a young Dean say from behind him. _Great_ he thought.

"Yeah Dean" Maybe the kid wanted to talk for himself. "What's up?"

"Nothing" Dean looked down at his shoes. Bobby sighing, he should have known better.

"Okay, well whata you say we go have some food?"

"Okay Uncle Bobby" Dean said as Bobby followed him back into the kitchen.

After breakfast, Bobby watched closely as Dean stood over young Sam while he coloured. Dean always was the protective one. It was just sad that Dean gave up his life to be so. Coughing slightly Bobby ventured over to the two boys, something was bothering the oldest and he wanted to know what.

Dean was a hard shell the crack, and in his current condition Bobby considered letting sleeping dogs lie, at least in till he was able to breathe correctly. Coughing into the crock of his arm, he sat down next to the older boy.

"Dean, anything bothering you?"

"No Uncle Bobby"

"You sure Kid?"

"Well.." Bobby hated how Dean was prone to shut himself down, especially if he felt he's said too much.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Daddy" Dean seemed to be taking one step forward three steps back, and the last thing Bobby wanted was to turn him back into the mute that he had first met.

"What about him?"

"He's always gone, Sammy's been asking questions" Dean looked somewhat sad, and Bobby felt a monster headache coming on_ idjit _he thought.

"What kind of questions?"

"I don't know, just questions."

"Okay Dean, I'll talk to him when he gets back"

"NO"

Once more Bobby had to promptly leave the room to sneeze a couple time, before having a mild coughing fit, only to look up and find Dean standing in the recently vacated rooms doorway.

"Uncle Bobby, you okay?"

"Yeah sure Kid I'm fine."

"Okay"

Bobby went about the rest of his day with Dean watching him like a hawk, not to mention all the staring every time he was unable to suppress the urge to Sneeze.

That night Bobby Thanked his lucky stares as he crawled into bed, wishing he could just becoming dead to the world, like he would if it wasn't for one John Winchester.

* * *

**A/N:- **Sorry guys, I only really changed the first two chapters, but I have always liked the rest of them. I figure this one is short but with Bobbys stoic attitude and Dean Idolising Bobby it is a good place for his I'm fine act to start. I plan to hopefully in later chapters have Bobby look back on this when he looks after a Sick Dean.

I would Put more up tonight as I do have more ready but it is past midnight. So Good Night.

Happy Reading.


	8. Chapter 7- Mary Morning sickness, Part 1

**SICK WINCHESTERS-CHAPTER SEVEN-MARY HAS MORNING SICKNESS**

**Disclaimer= Do not own supernatural the lucky one and only Erik Kripke does.**

* * *

_FAMILY_

**_Part 1 Of 2_**

_Pre-series . Its 1978 and Mary Winchester is Pregnant with her first child, Dean. She suffers chronic morning sickness._

* * *

"Urhge" Mary groaned, waking up and feeling the all familiar yet unwelcome Nausea. It seemed to extend all the way from head to toe.

"You alright Hun?" She heard her gorgeous loving husband ask from the other side of the bed, snuggling up to him she mumbled into the crook of his neck,

"Yeah just morning sickness" Deciding moving was not the greatest of things to do, she found herself dashing out of bed at break neck speed. Reaching the bathroom with only minutes to spear, Mary sighed in relief.

Mary was two months into not only her first pregnancy, but her first trimester as well. It seemed that she was one of the many people that morning sickness, just loved to attack, not just in the morning either, _"Should be all day sickness" _Mary thought, wishing she could have everything else the pregnancy offered. The Tortures thing seemed to have a mind of its own. Mind, ears, mouth, and body all of its own. Hearing footsteps she moved into a more dignified position, after all it's never very pleasant to find somebody with their head hanging over a toilet. A soft hand was rubbing her back,

"Babe, you sure you're okay?" She hated making her husband worry, but this. This was out of her control, she'd decided that the first morning she had woken up, feeling like her intestines were being squashed against the inside of her stomach.

"John, you no it's just the baby!" Oh how she hated all of it, she wished she could just put the next few weeks on fast forward, get the worst out of the way, leaving her with nothing but the joyfulness of life growing inside of her.

"Honey, after this is over, promise me, that I won't have to do it again" Mary would love more children but not if this was supposed to be what people considered fun, she would go to bed at night feeling like arse, and wake up the next day feeling considerable more like arse. She was a hunter by nature she wasn't supposed to be knocked over by something so normal and clearly not supernatural, though given second thought she wouldn't put money down on that.

As the day progressed Mary was cursing her Morning Sickness more and more, she was so hungry, but every time she tried to eat, the toilet became her best friend; John was starting to worry that her and their baby wouldn't have enough nutrients. Thankfully just before John was about to put his foot down and take his beautiful wife to the hospital, it seemed to just disappear.

Mary went through one more month of unbearable sickness, till finally it just stopped and for the next six months she was able to have a nice easy pregnancy till her baby boy Dean was born January of 1979.

* * *

**A/N: - I have been pregnant, but I was lucky and didn't have any real experience with the dreaded morning sickness, so please excuse any errors.**


	9. Chapter 8-Mary Morning Sickness, Part 2

**SICK WINCHESTERS-CHAPTER EIGHT-MARY HAS MORNING SICKNESS**

**Disclaimer= Do not own supernatural the lucky one and only Erik Kripke does.**

* * *

_FAMILY_

**_Part 2 Of 2_**

_Pre-series . It is 1982 and Mary is not pregnant with her second child, once again she hates the Morning sickness._

* * *

She had sworn after the first time, that she would not go thru this again, now here she was for a second time. Battling internally for her breakfast to stay put! Mary was once more pregnant, and had been for a couple of months.

Worst of all unlike her first child Dean, this one wasn't even planned, she'd just had a little much one night when Dean had been on a sleep over with a friend from day care, John was careless and forgot to cover the main attraction and next thing she knew she was waking up a couple weeks later like she'd been stood on, straight on the stomach by a 300 lb elephant. At first she just thought she had come down with the same stomach flu her little Dean had suffered a few days earlier, however too soon for her liking she remembered her _Friends_ had not come this month, then to her shock and horror a pregnancy test conformed everything she had feared. Mary Winchester was once more pregnant, once more vulnerable and open for attack by her nemesis the ever distasteful morning sickness.

And worst of all, she wasn't just able to curl up in bed till it passed like the first time, this time she had a three year old to chase around. A very mischievous little three year old at that. Sometimes she caught herself wondering if the normal life was really worth it, than she remembered her upbringing. She hoped her kids would never have to go through that, rolling onto her side in an attempt to ease the current nausea, she realized her mistake all too soon, moving had never been a good thing, not with Dean and apparently not with this one. Making a mad dash for the bathroom, John was at her side instantly, just as he had the first time round.

"Sorry hun" He was feeling guilty for getting her into this situation, he forgot Mary had gone off her pill and in his drunken haze just went for it. Though in his eyes it was a blessing to be having another child, maybe it would come the eldest down, secretly he was hoping for a daughter, he figured that protective roll would suit him well.

"It's Alright" she finally rasped out, it amazed her she could even bring anything up. The sickness was worse this round, if she didn't know better she would swear she was carrying a demon child. She had gotten out of the game so that wasn't possible, besides without her loving husband knowing she still kept hex bags around to keep her family safe from what hid in the dark, she would know if an evil got to them, she hoped so anyway.

John picked her up from the floor tucking her into bed, going to get her some dry toast and water, hoping it would help ease her stomach, letting her know to just try and rest till it past that she would sort there cheeky son out. Mary really loved her gruff husband, even if it was his fault she was suffering, she just couldn't help thinking this second child would bring something bad with it.

She suffered though a few more weeks till it finally eased off and she was able to go about her life, -forgetting she was pregnant if not for the gently kicks she felt inside every so often.

* * *

**A/N: - I'm sorry these chapters are short but I am just not sure how it would play out, I promise keep reading and the next story after this one will be nice and long. **


	10. Chapter 9-Sam, Smoke Inhalation

**SICK WINCHESTERS-CHAPTER NINE-SAM, SMOKE INHALATION.**

**Disclaimer= Do not own supernatural the lucky one and only Erik Kripke does.**

* * *

_HURT COMFORT/FAMILY_

_Sam becomes sick with smoke inhalation after Jessica's death. Dean thinks Sam is just _

_Despondent over her death and it takes him awhile to figure out that Sam is also sick._

_Dedicated to __FraidyCat__ thanks for the idea._

* * *

Here he was, dragged back into the game. He had been dreaming about it for months, but never in a million years did he think it would happen, Sam just thought it was nerves over wanting to marry her. Now here he was sitting next to his older brother once more on the road, living a life he hated, and why? All because he wanted vengeance, he was becoming more and more like his dad each passing day, and it had only been a week since Jessica had burned up. Burned up pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping from a gash across her stomach. He really had loved her! If he could have he would have blamed his brother, blamed him for not being there, blamed him for dragging him from the flames, if only he had have burned up with her.

Now here he is a week later, his throat still burning, his head still aching, and his eyes still trying hard not to cry. He knew he wasn't crying over Jessica, all he felt was anger over her. It made no sense at all too him. Dean was too busy or so it seemed with wanting to find his Dad than bother with him, Sam only hoped when he eventually did surface he could lead him in the direction of what killed his girlfriend. He would have his revenge, or die trying. He never wanted to be part of the hunting life, but what choice did he have. Leaning against the car window he somehow managed to dose off despite the way it was getting harder to breath, he hadn't been feeling right since Dean dragged him from the fire.

"SAM" Dean yelled at what seemed like minutes later. He just looked at his brother worry painted all over his face. "What the hell where you dreaming about?"

He just stayed silent, last thing he wanted was Dean to know as soon as he closed his eyes, there he was back on the bed with her blood dripping onto him, then there was the flames, he coughed just thinking about the way the room had filled with smoke. He stayed silent and Dean just continued on driving to some deadbeat location he couldn't even be bothered to remember the name of, he was too tired. Right now his head was hurting too much to want to bother with thinking anyway, just another typical run of the mill headache. Sam was starting to think he was coming down with something, he had always been the unlucky one after all. Recent events just serving to prove it.

Dean was worried about his brother, in a way he was regretting pulling his Sammy from the fire that claimed his beloved girlfriends life, a fire so like the one that killed their mother, Dean was only four at the time but that day would always be etched into his mind, no matter how hard he tried to otherwise shake it from his mind. That night was perhaps part of the reason he was always such a drunkard player. Sam had always been one to roost, unlike him who just slept with the first bimbo that came along, none the less Sammy probably had the right idea. He just hated that there was no way he could take his brothers hurt away. He hated the whimper's and pained expression he saw every time he tried to catch some shut eye more, he claimed it was that he needed his brother sharp, but truthfully Dean had never liked so see his Sammy suffer, it reminded him to much of what Sam had already missed out on in life, Dean had at least had a mother for four years, had an innocent life with a father that worked an innocent 9-5 job, a mother that loved cooked and cleaned, the only homemade meal Sammy had came from a tin, if you could really count that a home-made meal. And now, well now because of him another chance of the norm had just been whipped from under him, Dean was worried, and he was guilty, and when his brothers composure changed during one of his fitful stages of sleep, with a gasp from Sam and a tinge of blue to his lips, Dean was calling for his brother at the top of his lungs, and chastising himself for not noticing there was something wrong earlier.

Once Sam came to terms with his surrounding once more he noticed how his chest seemed so much tighter then before his little cat nap,-if you could even call it that—he tried to let out a cough only to gasp and have Dean look at him, green eyes filled with worry.

"Sammy what's wrong?" He considered staying silent, but the way his lungs where finding it harder to get air was worrying him, it had been a couple of days now, it seemed to be getting worse.

"C..a..n…'t breath" he rasped out

"how long?"

"C…o….u…p…l..e…." that was all he got till he felt the blackness wash over him and he passed out against the impala window.

"Shit" Dean swore, putting his foot down speeding off to find the nearest hospital, he vaguely remembered something similar happening to his dad after the fire that had killed there mum, he hated that he hadn't checked Sam's lungs himself after the fire, kid had been coughing for a couple of days but that was it.

Getting to the hospital he rushed into emergency, screaming for someone to come help his brother, by this time Sammy's breathing had reduced itself to a noisy shallow gasp! The blue around his lips getting worse by every passing second, once on a stretcher he could only make out so many words as they raced Sammy to an room, he didn't like what he heard. He feared for his brother.

Once The doctors where done looking over him somebody came to inform him, telling him that his brother seemed to be suffering from smoke inhalation, Dean felt guilty hearing that, he had failed, it was his job to watch Sammy and he'd failed something as serious as this, his dad would kill him if he ever knew. They had ran tests and Sam's lungs where badly affected, he would need to be asleep with a tube down his throat, Dean thanked whoever was listening that for once Sam had real insurance, he had a feeling this would be a long stay. He was told there would keep him asleep for 24 hours than wake him up for a chest X-ray, which would decide what would happen next.

Those 24 hours where some of the longest Dean could remember, he mixed between pacing and sitting by Sam's bed, being told by several nurses to get some sleep, but he couldn't not till he knew it would be alright. Once he woke and the X-ray results came back, Dean Found himself feeling very lucky.

Sam was disoriented, the sedative had worn off, he found himself awake with a tube down his throat, he wanted to panic but Dean was there and Dean was telling him to just relax, all his life he'd done everything his big bro had told him, and now was no different. Dean filled him in and an hour later a doctor came to take him to X-ray, waiting for the results he hated how frightened his brother looked, he felt guilty for not telling Dean he thought something was wrong, he hated Dean for not noticing, Dean usually Noticed everything, Sam was worried.

The doctor talked to them forever, Sam had been lucky his lungs where pretty irritated but after their rest they were fairing much better, Sam had a minor infection and would have to take antibiotics for a week or so, and the doctor suggested sleeping with a vaporizer for a couple of months but overall apart from higher chance of his lungs struggling with future cold and the use of an asthma puffer being recommend in such cases all was well. Sam was discharged the very next day.

Deans guilt was starting to ease, the first thing he did was buy a vaporizer one that was both battery powered and cord, he also got a pretty nice hotel for his brother to finish recuperating in, Sam was pretty beat, the infection was taking it out of him and he became breathless pretty easy.

"Sammy get some sleep!"

"Sam" was all he rasped back, throat raw from the tube.

"Okay fine, but I need you alert, who else is gonna watch my back"

Sam stayed silent giving his brother a look, He knew the truth, Dean was worried.

"Jerk"

"Bitch" was his brothers final words before he fell into the first peaceful sleep he had since Jessica's death.

Dean smiled to himself, hating how close he had just came to losing his brother, he vowed to be much more observant in future, he wouldn't just put Sammy foul moods off.

* * *

A/N: sorry its a bit rushed, I totally forgot about it.


End file.
